


You Know The Things I Do

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg shows up at Mycroft's office looking distraught





	You Know The Things I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Surprise

Greg walked into Mycroft’s office and sat down heavily.

He rubs a hand across his head making his silver streaked brown hair spike. He then pulls his hand down his face partially hiding it. He was seemingly oblivious to the two envelopes in his hand until one scratches him. His head down, he drops them into his lap.

Mycroft stops typing immediately at his husband’s deep sigh. Yes, he had been a bit lurgy of late, he was otherwise fine when he left home this morning. It had been the run of the mill morning work wise. It was barely half two. The British Government had not heard of any new crimes that may have come across Greg’s desk to cause such a reaction in the man.

“Gregory...?”  Mycroft turns to him concerned.

“Mycroft, I… I don’t know what to say. You know how I have been feeling off for a bit now.”  The detective inspector’s tone is somber, his voice is partially muffled as he holds his head in his hands, “I finally listened to you and went to the doc this morning. I… I don’t even know how to begin to explain this.”

The words coming from him were a little stressed, but there is something off about them. Greg is not lying to him, but he is withholding something. He is a worried about something. A myriad of horrible things run through the Iceman's mind as he stands and comes from around his desk. All he knows is that whatever it is they will face it together. There is nothing they could not defeat together.

He sits in the chair in front of Greg and takes hold of his hand. He gives a curt nod readying himself for the bad news. Greg hands him one of the envelopes.

Mycroft frowns as he pulls out the note scribbled in Gregory’s boxy handwriting.

_You know the things I do_  
_That can make your brows rise_  
_Pull on the strings of your heart_  
_Bring a such smile to your eyes_  
_But it is making your jaw drop_  
_With this endeavor I tries_  
_The doc says it’s twins!_  
_We’re going to be dads! Surprise!_

The alpha’s jaw slowly slackens in unrestrained joy as his grinning omega opens the second envelope and hands him the sonogram.


End file.
